Het Balkov Klooster
by Tala-wolborg-girl
Summary: het gaat over het verleden van 3 meisjes en de blitzkreig boys en chappie 3 is klaar - please r
1. De Vriendschap

kim: hey hier is en nieuw verhaal van mij :)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

** 1.De vriendschap**

Volteire: neem ze mee Boris

Boris: oke meester.

Kyle; laat ons met rust _roepte het jongentje van 10 jaar_

Boris: lieve kyle er gaat niets met je gebeuren _evil grin_

Kaido: ik geloof er niets van!_Zei een ander jongentje van 8 jaar_

Volteire: KAIDO KYLE LUISTER NAAR ME!!

Kyle: jah groot vader

Kaido: no

Volteire: Kaido?

Kaido: jah grootvader

Volteire: wil je soms dood?

Kaido: nee grootvader

Volteire: luister dan naar me!

Kaido: oke grootvader.

Volteire: waar zijn Kai en Kimmy.

Kyle: die zitten in school.

Volteire Boris! Neem ze mee.

Boris: oke meester _pakt kyle en Kaido op_

_en volteire komt aan bij de school en liep naar binnen in de klas van kai en kimmy_

kimmy: _keek bang_

kai: _staat voor zijn zusje_

Volteire: zo kleine kai en kimmy jullie gaan mee met mij.

Boris: _pakt kimmy en kai op._

_En ze kwamen aan in het balkov klooster en ze zetten ze in een kamer bij andere kinderen _

???: _Keek op _hoi ik ben Spenser

???: _Stond naast Spenser _ik ben Bryan.

Spenser: en die andere twee die slapen zijn Tala en Ian _wees ze aan_

_Bij Boris en volteire_

Volteire: _Belt naar Barthez _

Barthez: _pakt op_ hallo met Barthez

Volteire: met volteire hier

Barthez: volteire dat is lang geleden wat wil je dat ik doe?

Volteire: je moet een paar kinderen op leiden tot de beste bladers van de wereld en dan de wereld macht overnemen.

Barthez: oke volteire ik zal het doen _legt neer_

Volteire: _legt ook neer_ Boris train de kinderen nu meteen.

Boris: oke meester ik zal ze trainen.

_En boris ging de kinderen halen _

Boris: meekomen jullie snotapen

Kai: nee we gaan nooit mee met je !!

Boris: _evil grin en pakt een zweep te voorschijn _je zult moeten luisteren kleine kai

Kai: _keek naar de grond en volgde Boris_

_en ze kwamen aan in de training zaal en die was heel groot_

kimmy en rebecca: 0.0

Boris: en nu moeten jullie lopen tot dat ik stop zeg.

_en ze loopte maar rebecca kon het niet lang aan_

rebecca: _hijgt _ik heb _hijgt_ mijn puffer nodig.

Kai: _geeft rebecca haar puffer _asjeblieft

Rebecca: dankje _gebruikt haar puffer_

Kimmy: _valt neer op de grond_

Tala: _stopt en gaat naar kimmy_ gaat het?

Kimmy: _ademt zwaar jah_

_Boris: verder lopen jullie_

_Kimmy: loopt verder_

Tala _is bezorgt_

_5 uur later_

Boris: iedereen naar zijn kamer!!

_En ze gingen naar de kamer_

Kai: we moeten hier ontsnappen.

Mel: maar hoe?

Kai: door de raam en dan over de muur en de meisjes gaan eerst.

Kimmy: maar jullie dan?

Kai: wij komen ook maar hopen dat ze ons dan niet zien

_en ze liepen stiekem naar buiten en ze hielpen de meisjes naar buiten maar de jongens werden ontdekt_

kai: lopen kimmy niet blijven treuzelen!

_en de drie meisjes gingen ieders en andere kant uit_

_10 jaar later en de blade breakers waren allemaal bij een_

_en wilde waarheid durven of doen spelen_

tyson: kom op kai speel toch eens mee

kai: nee

Ray: kom op kai speel eens voor even mee

Kai: _zucht_ oke

_en ze speelde het spel maar kai ging naar buiten en gaat staan bij het vijvertje en Ray ging ook naar buiten en ging staan naast kai_

Ray: wat is er kai?

Kai: niets

Ray: denk je aan vroeger?

Kai: jah _kijkt naar de grond_

Ray: tegen mij kun je alles zeggen ik bewaar alle geheimen

Kai: ik weet terug dat ik nog familie heb dat leeft en ook nog vrienden van vroeger in het balkov klooster en ik mis ze toch wel.

Ray: oh, anders gaan we ze nu zoeken, weet je in welk land ze wonen?

Kai: jah, mijn zus in Rusland samen met kyle, Kaido in Amerika rebecca in Japan en mellisa in china

Ray: dan gaan we ze zoeken

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

kim: hey pleas r&r en hier zijn de vraagjes zal kai zijn vrienden e n familie terug vinden? zullen ze elkaar nog kenne?

dat zie je allemaal in chappie 2


	2. De Zoektocht

**kim: hey - hier is chappie 2**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**2.De Zoektocht**

Kai: willen Max en Tyson mee helpen zoeken.

Ray: we zullen het eens gaan vragen _loopt naar tyson en Max_ Tyson, Max willen jullie kai's vrienden en familie te helpen zoeken?

Tyson: oke -

Max: Natuurlijk :)

Kai: we zoeken eerst rebecca kon, Tyson ken je haar?

Tyson: ja, ze woont niet ver vandaan.

Kai: weet je precies waar?

Tyson: ja _leid kai er heen_

Kai: _belt aan bij het huis van rebecca_

???: _Doet open _k…k…kai?

Kai: jah -

Rebecca T-T ik heb je zo gemist T-T _hugs kai_

Kai: _hugs back_

Tyson: Dat is er een _steekt 1 vinger op_

Max: Cool -

Kai: Rebecca kom je mee zoeken naar de andere

Rebecca: oke -

_En ze vertrokken naar China en gingen opzoek naar Mel en iedereen zoekt totdat rebecca haar gevonden had_

Rebecca: Hey Mel dat is heel lang geleden

Mel: r…r…rebecca ben jij dat ?

Rebecca: jah -

Mel: zijn kai en kimmy er ook en Bryan en Spenser enz. waar zijn die ?

Rebecca: nou kai is er wel en de Bladebreakers maar kimmy enz. niet.

_Kai en de Bladebreakers komen aan bij Mel en rebecca _

Mel: hoi kai

Kai: hey

Rebecca: wie gaan we nou zoeken?

Kai: we gaan nu kimmy zoeken.

_En ze vertrokken naar Moskou en ze kwamen er aan en vonden geen spoor van haar _

Mel: geen kimmy of kyle gevonden.

Kai: waar kunnen ze nou zijn?

Ray: weet ik veel, misschien is kimmy en kyle bij de BlitzKriegboys

Kai: kan _loopt naar het balkov klooster en klopt daar aan_

Bryan: _doet open_ wat doe jij hier kai

Kai: zijn Kyle en kimmy hier?

Bryan: jah _laat kai en de andere binnen_

_Binnen in de woonkamer_

Kyle: -- Tala , laat kimmy is voor 1 seconde met rust .

Kimmy: laat hem maar -

_Bryan en de rest komen binnen_

Kimmy: K..kai -_omhelst hem_

Kai: _omhelst terug_

Kyle: _lacht_ weet jij waar Kaido is kai?

Kai: ja ergens in Amerika

Max: Kaido?

Kai: ja ken je hem?

Max: Ja , hij werkt bij ons in Amerika hij is de assistent van mijn moeder

_En ze vertrokken met z'n alle naar Amerika en tala ging mee_

Kai: waarom gaat hij mee _wijst naar tala en zei het tegen kyle_

Kyle: hij laat kimmy niet gerust --

rebecca: oh, dus tala is verliefd -

kyle: jah, jij precies ook op kai?

Rebecca: waarom?

Kyle: je zit op zijn schoot --

Rebecca: mag dat niet?

Kyle: jawel _evil grin_

_en iedereen viel in slaap en na een paar uur vliegen kwamen ze aan en ze gingen naar het werk waar max's moeder werkt en ze kwamen aan_

Max: Haaaaaaaaaaaaai mam

Judy: _lacht _hey maxie

Max: mam weet jij waar Kaido is

Judy: hij zit te pauzeren

Max: oke :)

_En ze liepen naar de kantine en ze zagen Kaido zitten_

Kyle: Hey Kaido

Kaido: hello

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

kim: dit was chappie 2 hier zijn de vraagjes is rebecca op kai? waarom blijft tala bij kimmy hangen? zal er iets gebeuren? zie je allemaal in het volgende chappie - please r&r


	3. Het Toernooi verdeling

**3. De Toernooi verdeling**

Kaido: max tomorrow is here a tournament al the bladers coming to here that must i say from Judy.

Max: oke thanks Kaido.

Kaido: No problem

En de volgende dag de eerste bladers die aan kwamen in het centrum waren de BlitzKriegboys en Ian liet de hele tijd scheten en Spenser was er kwaad op en Bryan zat te praten met iemand anders

Tyson: de BlitzKriegboys :p:p

???: _Kijkt naar Daichi _wie is die aap papa _tegen Bryan_

Bryan: dat is Daichi

???: oh _lacht cute naar Bryan_

_Bryan: lacht cute terug (T.B.S.M: mensen ik wou al cool schrijven -- maar ja er komen veel oc's in)_

bereanka wees eens lief tegen de mensen

bereanka: maar mam hij is aap

Daichi: GRRRRRR _wilt haar slaan _

Bryan _houdt hem tegen _het is nog maar een kind van vijf

Daichi: maar ze noemt me aap T-T

Bryan: dat ben je ook --

Daichi: niet lief T-T

Bryan: --;;

Een paar uur later komen de witte tijger's aan samen met Miriam en de Saint schields

Ray: haai dat is lang geleden

Mariah: zeg dat wel ik heb je gemist T-T _hugs ray_

??: Papa wie zijn dat? _Tegen Lee_

Lee: euh dat zijn de Bladebreakers en de BlitzKriegboys

Ozuma: Tyson deze keer zullen wij winnen

Tyson: dat zul je nog wel zien _brede smile_

Judy: weet je we kennen de kracht van de drie nieuwe meisjes nog niet.

Rebecca: we zullen het wel bewijzen

Tyson: oke ik doe er al aan mee

Kai: ik ook maar ik ga wel tegen Rebecca

Max:en ik zal ook maar spelen :)

Judy: oke de eerste wedstrijd is tussen Mel en Max

en ze lanceren hun Blade en het leek er op dat Max de leiding had maar het was niet voor dat Max zijn aanval kon doen was Mel gewonnen tegen Max

Max: 0.0

Mel: joepie gewonnen - ( T.B.S.M: zou ze ook zo zijn in het echt o.0)

Tyson: goed gedaan makker

Max: thanks tys

Judy: de volgende wedstrijd is tussen Rebecca tegen kai

Allebei lanceren ze hun Blade en na een hevig gevecht tussen kai en Rebecca was Rebecca gewonnen.

Kai: 0.0 verloren door een meisje

Rebecca: _lacht cute _kai je hebt je best gedaan

Kai: _lacht cute terug _

Judy: het laatste gevecht is tussen kim en Tyson

En beide lanceren ze ook hun blade en dat was ook een hevig gevecht maar na een tijdje was Tyson verloren.

Tyson: ik ….ik ben verloren.

Ray: hey je bent nog steeds wereld kampioen.

Tyson: je hebt gelijk :-) ( T.B.S.M: geeft hij ray gelijk ?-?)

Rebecca: niet voor lang meer

Kim: ons team is de beste team

Mel: ooit. We zijn nog nooit verslagen

Kim: en dat willen we zo houden

Rebecca: dus bereid je maar voor op een vernedering

Max: nou we kunnen best gaan slapen morgen begint het toernooi

Iedereen ging slapen en het was de volgende dag en ze kregen de finale ronde's te zien op en blad

_Ronde 1 in Amerika  
De Bladebreakers vs Team Destenetion ( T.B.S.M: yep mijn team)_

_De witte tijgers vs the BlitzKriegboys_

_The PPB All stars vs The Barthezsoldiers_

_The mejesticks vs F sangre_

_Bega Justice 5_

_Ronde 2 in Canada_

_De witte tijgers vs PPB All stars_

_The Mejesticks vs Bega Justice 5_

_The Blitzkreig boys vs Team Destenetion_

_The Bladebreakers vs F sangre_

_Barthezsoldiers_

_Ronde 3 in Rusland _

_Barthezsoldiers vs F Sangre _

_The Bladebreakers vs Bega Justice 5_

_The Mejesticks vs De witte tijgers_

_PPB all stars vs Team Destenetion_

_The BlitzKriegboys _

_Ronde 4 in Japan_

_The Blitzkrieg boys vs The Bladebreakers _

_Bega Justice 5 vs team Destenetion_

_The Barthezsoldiers vs The Mejesticks_

_PPb all stars vs f sangre_

_Witte tijgers _

_Ronde 5 in Mexico _

_Team Destenetion vs the witte tijgers_

_The witte tijgers vs Barthezsoldiers_

_The Mejesticks vs F sangre _

_Bega Justice 5 vs The BlitzKriegboys _

_The Bladebreakers _

_Ronde 6 in spanje _

_The witte tijgers vs F sangre_

_Bega justice 5 vs The BarthezSoldiers _

_The Mejesticks vs Witte tijgers _

_The Bladebreakers vs PPB all stars _

_Team Destenetion_

_Ronde 7 in Rome _

_The Mejesticks vs Bega Justice 5_

_F sangre Vs The BlitzKriegboys_

_The Bladebreakers vs witte tijgers_

The Barthezsoldiers vs Team Destenetion

PPB all stars

Tyson: we hebben rust in de 5de ronde

Rebecca : en wij in de 6de ronde

Max: maar we moeten eerst tegen jullie

Kim: ja dat wordt spanning voor jullie.


End file.
